<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ill-Advised Encounter by droukhunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034891">An Ill-Advised Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/droukhunter/pseuds/droukhunter'>droukhunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Mentions of Jedi Knight Storyline spoilers, Poor Life Decisions, Trans Male Character, one-night stand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/droukhunter/pseuds/droukhunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-night stand forces Lysan to confront the choices he made following his time as a thrall of the Emperor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ill-Advised Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the most part, I’ve not described the trans man’s genitals, but there is one mention, where I’ve described part of his genitalia as his clit. Also, this one-shot also features some unhealthy coping mechanisms, but for the most part it’s glossed over. Read carefully regardless, and hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Nar Shaddaa, 12 ATC </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of all the attractive people in this bar, the Keshiri woman sitting at the bar alone was probably not at the top of his list. Still, if she were willing, Lysan would be willing to suspend his admittedly-low standards for the night. He decided to approach her, putting on his most authentic-looking smirk and laying on the charm, sliding onto the stool next to her and putting his elbows on the counter. “Say, beautiful, may I have your name?”</p><p> </p><p>Strangely, his half-assed attempt to get her attention worked, as she turned towards him and gave a nearly-disarming smile. If she’d told him to back off, he would have, unlike a certain travelling companion of his, who was currently drunkenly hitting on an older woman who was clearly not interested. “I’m Tavish,” she answered, stirring her current drink with the straw it came with as she leered at him. “Buy me another drink?”</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was a Jedi, but the Code did not expressly forbid short trysts like he was going to probably score in this cantina. The longer-term attachments were what would be more questionable. Lysan sent his order over to the bartender after asking what Tavish would like; he’d gotten himself a glass of a Corellian bourbon, a specific brand that happened to be pretty much everywhere, so it wasn’t a hard sell.</p><p> </p><p>The drinks arrived, and sure enough, like clockwork, Tavish turned to him and whispered in his ear, “I’d like you in my room, making love to me tonight, you handsome man.” She grabbed his ass, which weirded him out a little bit, but not enough to swat her away. That was far too easy, but he’d won, and that was satisfactory for him. He replied, “Oh, that’d be my pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>Lysan wasn’t sure what got people (and it was <em> people </em>; no gender, no species, could resist his charms, and frankly he was open to most opportunities that came his way) hot and bothered by his presence, but it worked for him, staving off the thoughts that haunted him at night out of pure pleasure-driven exhaustion. It may have been the Zeltron pheromones, maybe it was just his natural charm, or perhaps it was a mixture of both. Either way, it worked for him.</p><p> </p><p>It really should have bothered him to use other people to achieve a momentary peace, but the benefits to himself outweighed the potential harm it did to deny other people the ability to have an emotional connection with him. His thoughts drifted to Kira, how he’d rejected her after realizing that being with her would only hurt her, because he could never be the man she needed, and--</p><p> </p><p>Refusing to continue to entertain that unpleasant thought, he quickly downed his Corellian bourbon and called the bartender over for another one. He was very determined to forget the past half a year had happened, even if only for a night. Tavish was leaning on him and rubbing her face into his chest, and he suspected that meant it was time to get going. “My place or yours, doll?”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled herself out of his chest and answered, “Mine. I’ve got a motel room not too far from here.” </p><p> </p><p>As the two of them got ready to leave for her place, Lysan passed the passkey for the <em> Wheel of Fortune </em> to his new-ish padawan, Phobot, who’d been sitting without drinking anything. Phobot, realizing what was going to happen, whispered to Lysan, “Master, I think this is ill-advised.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phobot, buddy, this is highly-advised. And I know what I’m doing,” he countered, more aggressively than he’d have liked, but he gave a lopsided grin to make up for it. Phobot appeared as though he was not convinced, but he didn’t bother answering Lysan after that, returning to keeping an eye on the others.</p><p> </p><p>“What a buzzkill,” Tavish murmured into his shoulder. “Does he not know anything about having a good time?”</p><p> </p><p>Lysan countered, “Eh, he’s just keeping my crew safe, doll. Don’t you worry about him.” He purred into her ear, “Well, how about we get going to your place and have some fun?”</p><p> </p><p>She simply smirked in response, yanking at his arm and walking with him towards her motel room, which was surprisingly close to the cantina.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They’d gotten to her room, and almost immediately, the Keshiri woman began to undress herself, her purple skin looking soft in the neon lights from outside and the look in her eyes reminiscent of a predator on Dxun.</p><p> </p><p>He always did like aggressive women.</p><p> </p><p>Tavish called him over with a finger, and he sauntered over after locking the door, smirking as she shimmied out of her bra and panties. He pulled off his overcoat and hung it on the coat rack, then proceeded to shed the rest of his clothes like his life depended on it. Which, in a way, it did.</p><p> </p><p>When he’d reached her, the woman’s lips crashed into his, opening him up with a swish of tongue and biting at his lower lip. Lysan could hear his beard bristle against her face as she shuffled them onto the bed, spreading her legs for him.</p><p> </p><p>He situated himself between her legs, sucking, kissing, and licking up and down her body, eventually reaching the nub between her legs. He took it in his mouth, making repetitive motions with his tongue, and she pulled at his hair as she cried out in ecstasy. He spent what felt like an eternity between her legs, but he was kind of enjoying it so he didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>The Keshiri woman eventually pushed him down onto the bed, deciding to return the favor. Her hands roamed over his body while she nipped at his neck, leaving a trail down to his stomach. He let out a breathy groan as she began rubbing circles on his clit. He could barely think as her hands built up the pressure, culminating in a sweet, sweet release that sucked all the wind out of his lungs. Shortly after, they both fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>After several hours of fitful sleep, Lysan propped himself up, getting ready to get out of the room and get back to the <em> Fortune </em>, but was stopped by the arm of the Keshiri woman whom he’d presumably slept with last night grabbing onto his arm by the wrist. “Won’t you stay a bit longer?” she pleaded, her eyes burning with the promise of another day in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Lysan almost felt bad, but he knew he shouldn’t stay, even if he wanted to. Which, for the record, he was pretty sure he didn’t. “I don’t do repeat visits, doll. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, drawing shapes into his hairy chest. “What a shame, Lysan Farlance. We had <em> such </em> fun last night.” He hadn’t given her his name; how did she <em> know </em>? But before he had a chance to react, the Keshiri lunged at him. And she had a vibroknife in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, a fight while naked could take a turn for the sexy, but in this context, it was more terrifying than sexy. Lysan dodged jab after jab, but soon enough he found himself backed up against a wall with the Keshiri woman preparing her final blow. It felt as though time had stopped. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps this was what he deserved, for all the poor choices he’d made since his escape from being the Emperor’s thrall, a time which he could hardly remember and when he tried to recall, a sickening cold filled his body from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t die here. Even if he deserved it--craved it, even. Phobot’s words were getting to him, maybe. But the Chiss had a point; Lysan had once been a model Jedi who spent more time pursuing his duty than a pretty face and nice ass. What had that time under the thrall of the ultimate evil of the galaxy done to him?</p><p> </p><p>Lysan, on instinct, pushed against the Keshiri woman with the Force, causing her to crash into the wall and leaving an indent in it. Taking a moment to take in what had happened, he then rushed to the Keshiri woman, checking her pulse. She was alive, but seemed to be unconscious. Hopefully she’d live, but there was no guarantee of that. With that, Lysan went to gather his clothes, tugging them on as quickly as possible. “It’s not your fault, Tavish. It’s me,” he murmured breathlessly, unwilling to look at her unconscious face. He felt he should say more, to justify his actions, but somehow he knew how little good that would do. Grabbing his hat and coat, he gave into temptation and looked back at the slumped figure of Tavish as he closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully she’d get better after what he’d had to do, but only the Force knew for sure.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Upon Lysan’s arrival at the <em> Fortune </em>, Phobot was waiting outside for him, leaning against the hull of the ship. “Master Farlance, I suppose you had fun last night?” It was a question, but from the way the question was asked, Lysan suspected that his padawan already knew the answer to that question. He desperately looked at his scuffed boots, the ceiling of the docking bay, anywhere but his appraising and insightful padawan. “I--Yeah, definitely,” he answered, far too quickly. When he looked up, Phobot had a look of recognition, as if he knew what would happen. “Don’t like that look on your face, bud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Master Farlance, I don’t know the exact details of what happened last night, and I’m sure I don’t want to, but if you need to talk about it--”</p><p> </p><p>Lysan interrupted that immediately, putting a hand up. “Please don’t, Phobot. I don’t need your pity. But you’ve been right for a while. I need to take this ‘stopping the Emperor’ thing more seriously, like all of the crew has been saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well then, Master. Welcome back.”</p><p> </p><p>It was time to be the Jedi everyone had expected him to be again. And this time, he would not falter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>